Question: Determine the intercepts of the line. $ y=8x-18$ $y$ -intercept: $\Big($
The $y$ -intercept of a graph is the point of intersection between the $y$ -axis and the graph. Since the $y$ -axis is also the line $x=0$, the $x$ -value of this point will always be $0$. The $x$ -intercept of a graph is the point of intersection between the $x$ -axis and the graph. Since the $x$ -axis is also the line $y=0$, the $y$ -value of this point will always be $0$. To find the $y$ -intercept, let's substitute $ x= 0$ into the equation and solve for $y$ : $\begin{aligned}y&=8\cdot{0}-18\\ y&=-18\end{aligned}$ So the $y$ -intercept is $\left(0,-18\right)$. Generally, in linear equations of the form $y=m\!\!\,\cdot\!\!x+b$ (which is called slope-intercept form ), the $y$ -intercept is $(0,b)$. To find the $x$ -intercept, let's substitute $ y= 0$ into the equation and solve for $x$ : $\begin{aligned}{0}&=8x-18\\ 18&=8x\\ 2.25&=x\end{aligned}$ So the $x$ -intercept is $\left(2.25,0\right)$. In conclusion, The $y$ -intercept is $\left(0,-18\right)$. The $x$ -intercept is $\left(2.25,0\right)$.